rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Season 10
Red vs. Blue: Season 10 is a machinima web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. It was released on the Memorial Day of 2012. The season is said to wrap up the events of the Freelancer back story, first introduced in the previous season, while continuing the events of the Reds and Blues. The season was first announced at PAX East 2012 with a preview detailing a fight between the Freelancers and the Insurrection, as well as a teaser trailer. Unlike the previous season, this season displays and expands on the A.I., such as never-before-seen A.I. Theta and the debut of Maine's A.I. Sigma, voiced by Elijah Wood. It is the tenth full season of Red vs. Blue. Characters Red Team *Sarge (10 episodes) *Simmons (9 episodes) *Grif (9 episodes) Blue Team *Epsilon (12 episodes) *Caboose (12 episodes) *Tucker (11 episodes) *Washington (14 episodes) Project Freelancer *Carolina (13 episodes) *York (13 episodes) *North Dakota (11 episodes) *South Dakota (9 episodes) *Maine (7 episodes) *Texas (4 episodes) *Wyoming (7 episodes) *Leonard Church (8 episodes) *Counselor (8 episodes) *Four Seven Niner (5 episodes) *Sigma (5 episodes) *Delta (8 episodes) *Theta (4 episodes) *Gamma (1 episode) *F.I.L.S.S. (2 episodes) *Unidentified Blue Soldier (4 episodes) Insurrection *C.T. (9 episodes) *Insurrectionist Leader (6 episodes) *Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier (3 episodes) *Female Insurrection Soldier (3 episodes) *Insurrectionist Sniper (2 episodes) *Red Demo Man (3 episodes) *Twin Insurrectionist Turret Soldiers (3 episodes) Other *Chairman (2 episodes; Voice Only) *Epsilon-Delta (1 episode) Episodes Episode 1: Revenants Agent Carolina is back and she's pissed. Episode 2: Heavy Metal Project Freelancer has a new target. Episode 3: Follow the Leader Carolina gets off to a rough start with the Reds and Blues. Episode 4: Turbulence The Reds and Blues make a pit stop. Episode 5: The New Kid Concerns arise as Carolina's quest with the Reds and Blues continues. Episode 6: What's the "I" Stand For? Carolina continues her investigation and discovers something about herself.. Episode 7: Oversight Carolina plans her next move as mysterious forces align. Episode 8: Fall From Heaven The Reds and Blues are on the road again, and Project Freelancer prepares for a little payback. Episode 9: Fighting Fire Fighting fire with fire. Episode 10: C.T. Project Freelancer sends in the big guns for some repo work. Episode 11: Out of Body The Reds and Blues make some interesting discoveries. Episode 12: Out of Mind Carolina faces past demons while Church rides shotgun...ish. Episode 13: Greenish-Blue With Envy The Reds and Blues return home. Meanwhile, Carolina attempts to obtain some additional A.I. Episode 14: New and Improved Carolina goes under the knife and prepares for her A.I. implantation. Other Episodes Halo 4 PSAs *''Main Article:'' Save the Date *''Airdate:'' April 17, 2012 Grif wants to make sure his schedule is absolutely clear for the launch of Halo 4. But first he has to convince Sarge to give him the day off. *''Main Article:'' Remember To Not Forget *''Airdate:'' April 17, 2012 Sarge gets a hold of some very important information about Halo 4, and he wants to keep it from the Blues at all costs. PSA #1 *''Airdate'': June 25, 2012 *''Main Article'': Internet Survival Guide The cast of Red vs. Blue lays down essential survival tips for navigating the internet. PSA #2 *''Airdate'': July 30, 2012 *''Main Article'': Higgs Bozos The RvB Science Team discusses the Higgs Boson. Watch and learn absolutely nothing about the thing that created absolutely everything. See Also Trivia *This is the first season of Red vs. Blue to be released on Blu-ray disc. *This season's episode titles were not revealed during their initial release; not until after the release of the twelfth episode. Trailers Season 10 Teaser Season 10 Preview Trailers File:Red vs. Blue Season 10 Preview Trailer Red Band 2012|Red Band Trailer File:Red vs. Blue Season 10 Preview Trailer Green Band 2012|Green Band Trailer External Links *PAX East 2012 Panel Category:Series Category:Season 10 Category:Project Freelancer